deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legolas VS Connor Kenway
Legolas VS Connor Kenway is the third episode of the second season of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Legolas Greenleaf from JRR Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy, and Connor Kenway, a.k.a. Ratonhnhaké:ton from Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed III. Description One with nature and one with a bow. Which of these expert archers will find their mark? Interlude Wiz: The world is full of natural beauty, from the rivers to the mountains to the forests. And for those at one with nature, the bow is the weapon of choice. Boomstick: Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. Wiz: And Connor Kenway, the native American assassin. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Legolas Boomstick: In the land of Middle Earth men and dwarves have come and gone, living their lives before a predictable death. But there is one race guaranteed to out live all of them: the elves. Wiz: Many different elves live in the country, from Vanyar to Silvan. But today we're looking at a particularly special elf who's beyond any other fighter in his race. Legolas Greenleaf. Boomstick: Legolas is a Sindar. And for those of you who care, they are known as the Grey Elves or the Elves of the Twilight. These are less powerful and not as smart as the other members of the elves but are apparently great singers. Not so much Legolas but he can lay down a sick rap. Legolas: They're taking the Hobbits to Isenguard-guard-guard-g-guard-guard. Boomstick: Heh heh, the classics are always the best. Wiz:....Urm...Legolas is the son of the Elven King Thranduil. The King laid down some very strict borders around his home and therefore, Legolas was trained to become one of the guardians of Mirkwood. Boomstick: Like almost every Elf, Legolas wields the bow and arrow. After travelling with the Fellowship of the Ring though he was given the gift of the Bow of the Galadhrim. This bow has a drawn weight of 150 pounds and can fire shots up to 400 yards. Wiz: In comparison a traditional medieval English Longbow has a draw weight of 105 pounds of force, giving it an almost 50% increase in power. This allows Legolas to penetrate incredibly thick armor and shoot down a Fell Beast with a single shot. Boomstick: I would like to let the audience know that Legolas managed to pull that trick off in the middle of the night. Yep, elves apparently have stupidly good eyesight able to see perfectly in the dark or miles beyond a normal human eye during the day. That's how he was able to spot that... Legolas: They're taking the Hobbits to Isenguard-guard-g-g-g-guard Boomstick: Never gets old! Wiz: Please stop that. But yes, Legolas was indeed able to see a small horde of Uruk-Hai that were further that a normal eye can see. And those pointy ears also give him enhanced hearing, allowing him to see or hear threats long before anyone else. Boomstick: These abilities greatly helped the Fellowship of the Ring get as far as they did, walking on top of a snowdrift while everyone else had to fight through it. He also managed to fight off countless orcs and Uruks in many different battles, at one point after the breaking of the Fellowship, used a shield to surf down stairs while firing at the invaders during the battle of Helms Deep. Cuz' ya know, stairs are so overrated. Let's invent the skateboard! Wiz: The bow isn't Legolas' only weapon though. He also carries a pair of elves knives in case he wants to get in close to his enemies, and a Rohirrim short sword which is useful for mounted combat. He was also given an elven cloak which can disguise and render the wearer invisible. Boomstick: It's kinda the most convincing rock disguise. Wiz: But Middle Earth's deadliest marksman isn't without his flaws. Distractions can cause him to become careless and his friendly murdering competitions with his friend Gimli has made him slightly arrogant. Boomstick: But when you're a man who can literally defy gravity, the laws of physics and nature, you can afford to be a little cocky. (Legolas fires three arrows into a olliphant, and surfs down it's trunk, landing on his feet in front of Gimli) Gimli: That still only counts as one! Connor Kenway Wiz: Born to a Native American mother and a British Colonial father, Ratonhnhaké:ton lived in relative peace in his native tribe. Boomstick: Until the inevitable day when the colonies said "I want that" and burned his village down resulting in the death of his mother. Wiz: Now under the care of his village he took the traditional route of the native hunter. He gained expert marksmanship with a bow and arrow, majority of the time taking a single shot to take down his targets. Boomstick: And at close range, an arrow can easily pass through three different men. Wiz: His life continued as normally as he could, always wondering why he could never leave the village, until the elder told him that it's his tribe's duty to protect a First Civilization site from the Templar Order. Boomstick: The boy decided to join the Assassin Order and take an active role in taking down the Templars. First task: find a man to train him. Second task: pester him mercilessly until he does. Wiz: His persistence paid off and he began training in the ways of the assassin under former master Achilles Davenport, advancing at a quick pace. He also took the name of Achilles late son Connor, in order to better blend in with the ever changing landscape. Boomstick: But before he could become a full fledged assassin, he had to learn the truth. His father was in fact Haytham Kenway, Grand Master of the Templar Order. He'd face his father many times throughout his career as an assassin, even teaming up with him a few times. Wiz: He didn't do this without some help though. Connor would gather a fairly large arsenal of weapons, including the classic assassin hidden blades. These blades were adapted by Connor to leave their mounts in order to best skin any animals he would hunt. Boomstick: He also has an assassin tomahawk, a small one-handed axe that Connor murders with like an expert. He takes a note from his grandfather, Edward, and wields flintlock pistols, as well as swords, daggers and poison blow darts. Wiz: He also wields rope darts, with which he can stalk his prey from tree tops, launch at his target and using his own weight, hang them from a tree. Boomstick: Or at the very least do his best Scorpion impression and drag his targets towards him for a nice axe chop. Wiz: As with most assassins Connor possesses the natural ability of Eagle Vision. While not as advanced as Ezio's Eagle Sense, Connor uses his ability to better suit his hunting skills and identify his enemies. With all his skills he travelled the Colonies eliminating any Templars he came across and assisting George Washington in making him the first president of the United States. Boomstick: And his efforts stopped the Templars finding the First Civilization temple. He even reunited with his father...for a fight to the death. His skills have gotten him out of very hairy situations and have helped him kill many a Templar. He's definetly one of the deadliest assassins in Desmond's family line. Connor: In the name of liberty, I will fight the enemy regardless of their allegiance. While men of courage write history of this day, the future of our land depends on those who are truly free. DEATH BATTLE! Forest, daytime. A deer is eating. An arrow kills it and Connor Kenway is quick to skin his prey. His assassin training however alerts him to an arrow flying towards him and he quickly evades it, hiding behind a tree. Legolas jumps from a tree and knocks a new arrow into his bow. FIGHT! Legolas continues his rapid fire assault on Connor, who fires back when he can. Quick dodges stop any of their arrows making their mark. Legolas equips his two elven knives while Connor equips his tomahawk and hidden blade. The two of them clash and trade a few glancing blows, before Connor drops a smoke bomb to make an escape. Legolas draws his bow again while Connor silently climbs a tree. While Legolas hunts for his opponent, Connor stalks him from above, equiping his rope dart. Connor throws his dart through Legolas' shoulder and strings him up to the tree using his own weight to hang Legolas. With the other end of the rope, Connor gets to back to the branch and, equipping his tomahawk, drops down with an aim to lodge his ax in the elf's head. Legolas manages to swing out of the way and kicks Connor back. Using the momentum, Legolas swings backwards onto the branch and pulls the dart out of his shoulder, lodges it in the tree and swings towards Connor, knife in hand looking to slice Connor, who clashes with his tomahawk. Legolas lands on another nearby smaller tree. Connor equips a bomb and throws it at the tree. As it explodes, the tree falls and Legolas runs up the tree with his bow equipped. The elf jumps and fires an arrow at the assassin. The arrow finds it's mark, hitting Connor in the shoulder. Grabbing the rope, Legolas swings around, jumps again and fires another arrow into Connor's back, the shot brings the assassin to his knees. Legolas lands in front of Connor and crossing his two knives in front of Connor's neck, and slices through removing his head. K.O. Legolas fires an arrow into the distance and brings down a giant elephant, marking the two kills on a piece of paper. Conclusion Boomstick: That one should count as two! Wiz: Connor's Eagle Vision and Legolas' heightened senses were equal matches for each other, and their agility and speed were about even. Boomstick: But Legolas has a tendency to cheat death and break the laws of physics every time he enters the battlefield. Connor's brought down skilled warriors, but Legolas has done that plus all manner of giant monster, and almost all of them singlehanded Wiz: Legolas' bow is far more powerful than Connors, and his elven senses and warrior training overshadows anything Connor has learnt during his assassin career. Boomstick: Legolas was too far ahead of the competition. Wiz: The winner is Legolas Next time on Death Battle Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die. VS You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Darth Mallen Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016